Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One or more virtual machines may be executed by a processor. A virtual machine may be a software instantiation of a computing environment or operating system. Virtual machines may emulate the architecture and or the functions of a physical machine. A request for execution of certain instructions by a virtual machine may result in the processor stopping execution of the virtual machine, or a virtual machine exit.